What if Animorphs were an Anime?
by Larania Drake
Summary: Heh. I still write these when I'm bored. Go figure. The Animorphs, as they would star in various anime... First part was written long and long ago, ignore if you want to.
1. Default Chapter Title

****

What if Animorphs were an Anime?

Disclaimer: Animorphs belongs to Scholastic. I am not making any money.

Note: I love anime. It is a great thing, and I love it. I just had this fit of enthusiasm, and had to write this.

If Animorphs were an anime…

  1. Elfangor would not have said that humans had small eyes.
  2. They would be eating all the time. And I mean _all the time…_
  3. The Animorphs would have sweat drops appearing out of nowhere whenever Marco made a joke.
  4. Rachel would be a dumb blond.
  5. Marco and Jake' s hair would be really, really big.
  6. No matter how many Taxxons, or Hork-Bajir, the moment that they realized that all they had to be was good friends; the bad guys would topple over.
  7. Ax wouldn't be alone in eating cinnamon buns like a maniac…
  8. Ax and Marco would be dating
  9. Rachel and Tobias would be more than dating.
  10. Jake and Cassie would be the reincarnated Prince and Princess of some strange long ago kingdom, they would suddenly remember who they are, and would fall in love again, and it would turn out that Rachel was actually their daughter from another time, and… 
  11. They would have gone to another planet to find something that would increase their powers, and every time they used this whatever it was, everyone's hair would get bigger, and bigger, and bigger…
  12. They would be evolving without all the generations involved.
  13. If Ax were embarrassed about something, his face would turn blue. (Wait, isn't it already blue?)
  14. They would always make large arm gestures whenever they were about to morph, and yell something loud.
  15. They would be collecting little creatures that would be able to change, too.
  16. All that Rachel and Cassie would care about would be getting married.
  17. They would not be using alien technology to change, it would be magic.
  18. Erek the Chee would be able to combine with the rest of this kind to form some sort of mega-super-giant chee, that would use it's death-hug to defeat the somehow monstrously huge taxxon that would be trying to eat the city.
  19. Visser Three would be trying to drain everyone's energy.
  20. And the big finale, is…

EVERYONE WOULD BE WEARING MINI SKIRTS.

Send me all flames, comments, and anything that would tell me your opinion. I know that this it totally stupid. That was the point.


	2. Sequel from heck

What if Animorphs Were Anime:

The SEQUEL!

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Animorphs and the mentioned Anime series do not belong to me, and I make no money from this at all.

To those fortunate (or not) to have read the first list, this is going to be an actual story, since lists are no longer allowed on FF.N. 

  
  


Once upon a time, there was a little Princess, and she was very sad, because brain stealing aliens were taking over the world. Along came an Andalite Prince, traveling in a spaceship. He wrapped her in his rose scented embrace and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

Little one, growing up in such deep sorrow, never loose that noble spirit, even when you are grown. I give you this ring to remember me by, we will meet again. This ring will lead you to me, one day, he said

Maybe it was an engagement ring...

Perhaps. Yet so impressed was she by him...

That she decided to become a prince herself, and kill all the Controllers she could find.

~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Let's go, Cassie!" Rachel Tenjou called, taking her Rose Bride's hand. "Let's go, to the outside world!"

Rachel is promptly sucked into a car wash, and turned into a bright cherry red race car.

~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Chase scene showing lots of Taxxons and Hork-bajir after the red car, with Cassie, dressed as the Rose Bride still, drives as fast as she can, through a giant Castle car.

"Hello, Brother," she says, looking at Prince Visser Three, lord of the Flies.

Your Prince is here, he told her, offering a hand. You can come back. You'll only find the end of the world out there. Its easy. All you have to do is be a living corpse.

"That may be, but it will be of our choosing," Cassie said.

All right then, the Visser said, and started to close the treads of the giant castle car. 

Cassie started muttering," Grant me the power-"

And they crashed through Visser three in a shower of rose petals.

"TO REVOLUTIONIZE THE WORLD!"

The next scene involves both Rachel and Cassie naked. 

~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson blood that flows..."

"Oh hell, hit the dirt!" yelled Tobias the Golem. 

"Buried in the flow of time, is where your power grows..."

"Oh, dear," said Marcus. "Jo-ou-sama won't be happy with this at all."

"Surely, I mean, surely as a Champion of Justice she won't blow them up just for calling her flat chested? Right?" whimpered Rachel, hiding behind a rock.

Jake just shook his head and waited for the coming beating.

"I PLEDGE MYSELF TO CONQUER ALL THE FOES THAT STAND BEFORE THE MIGHTY GIFT BESTOWED IN MY UNWORTHY HAND!!!!"

"Somehow I doubt that," said the Priestess of the Fire Andalite King, Ax, muttered, getting her tail ready.

"Cassie, why do you always have to over-kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllll!!!!!!!" begged the Swordsman, Jake.

"DRAGON SLAVE!!!"

~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"The ladle lady got you again?" asked Cassie, dryly. 

Female Jake nodded in annoyance, taking off her shirt to ring it out, and giving everyone there an eyeful.

"I can get her to stop for five hundred yen," Tobias said, walking by.

"OH! My lovely tigress!" said Visser Three, in human morph, coming in an spouting bad poetry. "And the beauteous Cassie! How fair thou art, thou art the sunshine of the morning, the dew on the very roses!" He flourished his bokken.

Cassie punted him into low earth orbit. 

Again.

"Oh, my," murmured Rachel, coming out from behind a door and holding a mixing bowl.

"Where on earth am I NOW?" complained a voice, and Marco came out of nowhere. "Excuse me, but can you show me to the Andalite dojo?"

"You're back, dimwit," said Tobias, holding his camera. 

"Anyone seen my pet G-chan?

"I don't think anyone has, because its a little hard to miss a gorilla," said Rachel mildly...

~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Are you all... in?" asked Cassie, in a red dress and high heels. 

"This awful," said Tobias. "Those people... doing that. I can't believe it. Its obscene. They have to be stopped."

Ax nodded, in human morph. "This is wrong."

"Jake?" Cassie asked, turning to the leader of Weiss.

He nodded indifferently. "I'm always in."

"I'm not," said playboy Marco. "I mean, come on, if no pretty girls are involved..."

The others rolled their eyes. What else could they expect?

~*~*~*~*~

Jake had totally focused on plump man in front of him.

"Visser 3," he hissed, in his black trench coat and buckled boots.

"Visser THREE!"

An arrow, shot by Ax, was caught in mid air by Visser Three's body guard, Chapman.

"SHIIII-NEEEE!"

~*~*~*~*~

"You've got a lot of nerve, telling me your romantic troubles, Tobias," hissed Marco. 

"You're still in love with Cassie, aren't you? You told me so yourself," said the bird boy, watching the sun set from the roof top they were on.

Marco watched him with hooded eyes. "Oh, did I now?"

Tobias stiffed, unnerved. "Will you quit looking at me like that? Its really weird. Stop!"

He became even more confused when Marco stepped toward him, looking deep into his eyes. 

"You're not the only one whose possessed by a former incarnation, you know," Marco whispered, hands reaching up to lace his fingers behind Tobias' neck. "Because, basically, I am Enju..."

Tobias was frozen in shock as Marco gently kissed him-

He slapped Marco away. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? What's with you?"

Marco wiped away his tears quickly, trying to hide them. "N-nothing. It- it was a joke..."

~*~*~*~*~

"Well, have you ever seen THEM?" asked Cassie, talking to her new friend and fellow office lady as they carried their lunches back to work.

"Them who?" 

"You know, the Knight Sabers!"

Her friend snorted. "They are just urban legends! If they were real, we would have heard about them on the news!"

Cassie looked disappointed. "Are you sure? I've been watching rumors about them on the internet-"

"LOOKOUT!"

Cassie dodged just in time, as a motorcycle roared passed her, causing her lunch to tumble from her hands. She fell herself, cutting her forehead on the ground.

"Hey you!" she shouted getting back up. "Who do you think you are?"

The person on the bike stopped. She turned back to look at Cassie, enigmatic blue eyes. 

"Come back here and replace my lunch!"

The motorcyclist pointed at Cassie's forehead. 

"What?" She touched it, her fingers coming away bloody.

"WHY YOU!!" Cassie screamed as the biker rode away- and she gave chase.

~*~*~*~*~

"ENOUGH! Tobias!" yelled the girl with three eyes. Narrowing them, a sudden glowing orb emerged from the wrecked body that had been Jake. It merged with the third eye between Cassie's brows, joining with her, and leaving a symbol, a kanji saying "Wu" on the young man's forehead.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, are you guys all right?" asked Jake, and his head fell off.

"Oops," said the head.

~*~*~*~*~

"You can't defeat me, boy," said Chapman, Wu of the great Kaiyanwang Three. 

Jake lay, fallen, bloody and urged Cassie to run away. She shook her head no, tears running down her face. Gently she pressed a kiss to his shocked face.

Standing, she stood before Chapman, letting the sheet that had clothed her fall away, leaving her exposed, hiding from nothing, not Chapman or herself.

"I am not a slave- AND I WILL NEVER SERVE YOU!" she claimed boldly, still crying. Uttering a spell, she closed her eyes, and the yeerk that she truly was emerged. The Sanjiyan awakened, and defeated Chapman...

~*~*~*~*~

Marco watched the amazing blue creature as it stood behind the glass, like a dancer about to grace the stage.

"I'll take him," the business man stated in awe.

"Are you sure? There is the matter of a contract," murmured Count T.

"I don't care, I'll sign anything you want me to!"

"You must understand the conditions, first. One, you shall never let anyone see him..."

~*~*~*~*~

"Dammit, Count T! Why don't you admit to being in some kind of drug ring so I can QUIT COMING DOWN HERE!" shouted Detective Rachel, slamming her fists on the counter.

Count T didn't answer, merely smiled mysteriously.

  
  


The end!


	3. More crap

What if Animorphs were Anime?

Part Three

Disclaimer: Animorphs still belongs to Scholastic and KA Applegate, despite the fact she fucked up the ending. I make no money from this work of fanfiction. All of the mentioned anime series do not belong to me either, and I still ain't makin' no money.

A/N: I write these when I get bored. And I'll put a mention of what the hell I'm talking about this time. Spoilers for all these anime series. Beware a serious CLAMP bias.

X/1999

"Seems that you've finally chosen," Marco said, a faint smile playing on his lips as he turned, to face the alien-morphed-human enter the infirmary room. He was still clutching the sword his brother had so recently birthed, covered still in his blood.

"Marco- what are you talking about?" he asked, looking down at Tobias, lying so still on the bed.

"There must always be a balance between heaven and earth," Marco answered softly, getting to his feet, eyes shadowed. "For one to have a choice, someone else must have none at all." He stood before his morphed counterpart and leaned down to whisper in his ear, one hand traveling down his arm-making Ax shiver.

"You have chosen to protect this world as it is- not a revolution."

Ax stared. "I-"

"I am the _other_ Aximilli."

The sword in his hands was snatched away- and Ax gasped as he was picked up and thrown into a wall. Grunting, he looked at his friend.

"Marco- are you crazy? What's wrong with you?" The air wheezed in his lungs as he tried to recapture his breath- a stabbing pain told him that he'd probably snapped a rib.

"I told you- I am your twin star. The one born to take the empty seat, whichever side you chose. Since you have chosen to be a Dragon of Heaven, one of the Seals- it is my destiny to become a Dragon of Earth… and kill you."

Taking the sword, Marco smiled at Ax, and turned to the bed, taking the limp Tobias off the bed and blasting a hole through the wall, still clutching the sword in one hand.

"Marco- wait! What are you doing?"

The buildings in the old construction site shuddered as old girders fashioned themselves into a cross, with Tobias suspended spread eagle, tied there with rusted cables.

"Wait, please- Marco, stop!" Ax screamed, leaping after Marco, who smiled at him. Ax felt like his blood had turned cold- before he screamed, shards of glass slicing through the air to pin him to a piece of wall.

There was a faint breath of air before Ax screamed again, his hand impaled by his own sword.

"The Earth is wishing for a revolution," Marco whispered, leaning over him, stroking his face almost lovingly, before pulling the blade free- and adding more glass. Ax cried his throat raw.

"Such a strong voice," Marco murmured, and licked Ax's hand before stroking his face lovingly. His lips brushed over Ax's neck, tongue flicking out to clean away the blood.

"The Earth wishes for a revolution, one that human beings will not be able to interfere with. Not you, not the Andalites… no one." Ax shuddered.

"And I will wipe out all who pollute this earth."

Ax felt terror override his own pain as Marco pulled away, licking his lips and leaping to the cross' beams. Wild excitement filled his face as the holy sword flashed, descending-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Impaling Tobias through the heart.

Pain was forgotten as Ax tried to pull away from the wall- but the glass bit only deeper. It didn't matter.

There was nothing he could do.

Marco only smiled more- tightening the cables and laughing as Tobias' body fell apart like a puzzle.

* * *

Fruits Basket

"So, you're saying, that to morph, you have to hug someone of the opposite sex?" Cassie asked, confused.

Marco hissed, over in the corner, sulking while Jake, currently a golden retriever, nodded.

"I'm the dog, Tobias is the rat, while Marco is the cat."

* * *

Descendents of Darkness

Rachel looked down at Visser Three through dead, dull eyes, dropping the blade she had just used to impale him.

He didn't believe it.

"You-"

"I shouldn't have ever existed in this world," she said softly. "I should never have been born."

There was a pause, as Rachel closed her eyes, raising her arms over her head, beseechingly.

"Flames of dark anger, take the form of a heavenly serpent…"

Heat spread as the creature being summoned arrived, fires colored black sprung all around.

"And descend. I call you… Crayak."

Visser Three shuddered.

"Even if you kill me, you will never be free of this pain you feel," he hissed as blood frothed from his mouth. He tried to keep pressure on his wound. "You and I both know it- we are both the descendents of darkness!"

Rachel didn't pay him any attention, hands reaching up to meet the monster she had called.

She didn't hear Visser Three snarl something at the clone in the tube behind her, didn't know what happened to him, and didn't care. All she wanted was to open her arms for the final death.

"No!"

Someone was calling her.

"Burn with fury, Crayak. Burn it all away- and take my immortal life with it."

Someone was calling her…

* * *

Chrno Crusade

"You would dare?" Tobias snarled, eyes glowing red as power gathered around his seemingly twelve year old body. "You- who are so low as to have no rank- who hasn't even a name? You would DARE to harm my contractor?"

The young warriors of the Order shrank away, watching the demon as it faced off against the cute boy they had always fawned over.

He didn't seem young or cute now.

"You would dare hurt what is MINE?"

They couldn't do anything but watch as two wills fought, as Tobias strained against the bonds that held him from draining Rachel's life-

"TOBIAS! I'm all right!"

Salvation came in the form of Rachel, tackling him from behind and driving them into the dirt- but cutting off his morph in the process.

"Its all right, Tobias," she whispered, soothing him- before turning and aiming her gun.

"Give peace to the lost lambs…"

* * *

Noir

"Not much of a pilgrimage," Rachel said, raising her eyebrows at the younger female, who had somehow perched herself on hanging girder.

"Tell me- who are you?"

The smaller person looked down- and looked at the silver pocket watch as it produced its tinny tune.

"Noir."

Rachel gasped- and then jumped and whirled as a bullet struck near her ear. Returning fire, she dived for cover. Her companion apparently had had enough. She leapt from her roost, easily hitting the next level of the construction site and dashing away.

"You little…"

* * *

Pretear

"What do I need to do?"

There was a pause, as Tobias, the Leafe Knight of Hawk and Wind turned to the would-be Pretear, Rachel.

Her face blazed with determination. "What do I need to do to become Pretear?"

Tobias frowned at her- and offered his hand. Taking it, Rachel's eyes widened, and she fell back as she morphed into the Pretear of Wind.

Once the pretty sparkles faded away, she looked at herself, at the eagle's body she now wore-

"Is this what they mean by Pretear?"

* * *

Card Captor Sakura

"Key that hides the power of darkness, I, Cassie, command you under the contract. Release!"

Cassie, dressed in one of Rachel's absurd costumes, raised her Sealing Wand over her head, as she captured her latest card- the Dolphin.

"Return to the form you were destined to be in! CLOW CARD!"

There was a soft giggle as Rachel caught it all on film. "Its so splendid, Cassie!"

This caused her friend to blush bright red. "Its really embarrassing…"

"Are you getting me? Are you filming me?" shouted the small, floating form of Aximili as he hovered over Cassie's shoulder.

Jake snorted. "Stupid plushie…"

"What did you say?" Ax snarled, and bit Jake's finger.

* * *

Tokyo Babylon (different from above X/1999 universe)

Rachel approached the shadowed form of the Sakurazukamori, like a ghost, dressed in her brother's shikifuku.

He waited for her like a predator, looming, given even more presence by the Tree that they stood underneath.

Marco smiled. "Hello, Rachel."

She smiled back. So they were back to their little game, were they?

"Hello, Marco."

"What did you call me out for?" He lit a cigarette, then took off his sunglasses, revealing one eye white and dead… the eye he had lost protecting her brother. "You know you can't possibly hurt me."

"No… You see, there is this spell that only I can do." She smiled- though it was more like baring her teeth. "I want you to kill me."

She welcomed his embrace as he pulled her close- free hand stabbing through her chest and out below her rib. Death caught her and her vision started to go dark.

_I'm sorry, Tobias…_

Marco caught her, holding her almost gently.

"Why did you do that?" he seemed genuinely curious, as death started to eat her from the toes up. "You know wouldn't have done it if you hadn't asked."

Rachel smiled, even as blood ran down her chin.

"I have a Wish, about you and Jake…"

* * *

Witch Hunter Robin

The young woman, dressed in her dark habit kneeled, sniffing the strange diagram on the ground.

Rachel tried to walk over to her, but was stopped by Elfangor.

"Wait- don't you want to see how a native craft user would handle this? One born and bred in the Craft's native land?" He murmured, speculative eyes on Cassie.

Cassie paid them no mind as she slowly paced forward- and turned to handle the Controller, calling, but misaiming, her fires.

That's all I care for right now. Totally unapologetic nonsense. Bye now!


End file.
